Entre tus brazos
by olvidecontrasena
Summary: Que resultaria del primer encuentro entre sauske y hinata. no se me ocurrio que otra cosa poner //


**Entre tus Brazos**

El decir que entre tus brazos encontré el sentido para que mi corazón latiera por algo que no fuese odio y venganza, sería algo poco creíble viniendo de boca del vengador Sasuke Uchiha, aquel por el cual parecía que solo una persona seguía convencida que podía llevar de vuelta al lugar que alguna vez llame hogar. Hmp que más se podía esperar del dobe, sin embargo, ni siquiera los lazos que me unían al equipo 7 pudieron llevarme hacía la luz que mi corazón tanto anhelaba, aun cuando me negaba a aceptarlo. E inclusive ahora resulta extraño imaginar cómo fue que alguien tan ajena a mis años atrás se convertiría en la principal razón para volver, no solo volver a konoha, sino lo más importante, volver a sentir que tengo un corazón capaz de latir por amor.

Aun recuerdo como fue nuestro primer encuentro, me había retirado junto con Madara del lugar donde me encontré con mis antiguos compañeros y Sensei, no soportaba tenerlos enfrente mío pues a cada instante solo podía recordar el sacrificio que hizo mi hermano para que ellos gozaran de una vida feliz en la aldea, de solo recordarlo mi sangre hervía aun más, pero por el momento era hora de retirarse, hasta que estuviera recuperado, y entonces sí Naruto, tú y yo terminaríamos de una buena vez la pelea que iniciamos años atrás en el valle de la muerte.

Como siempre haciendo gala de mi orgullo me separe de Madara pues no estaba dispuesto a que él me ordenara que hacer o no, así que le dije que me encontraría con él, una vez mis heridas sanaran. Me disponía a descansar cuando sentí la presencia de un ninja cerca de la zona en la que me encontraba, supongo que Konoha empezó a mover a sus ninjas con tal de eliminarme pues ya estaban enterados de mis intenciones de destruir su preciada aldea.

La sorpresa llego a mi cuando el ninja se hizo presente ante mi más no intento atacarme aun cuando gozaba de cierta ventaja dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mis ojos, no podía distinguir bien a la persona que tenia frente a mí, solo un dulce aroma inundo mi nariz cuando se acerco, pero más me sorprendió el hecho de que el ninja con sus manos temblorosas me entregara un frasco, acto seguido se dispuso a retirarse. En un principio la ira me invadió, acaso el verme en tales condiciones le provocaba lastima, con furia me puse de pie dispuesto a demostrarle lo mucho que estaba equivocado; que aun en esa condiciones tan deplorables era capaz de acabar con su miserable vida, así que en un segundo ya me encontraba enfrente de ese ninja dispuesto a terminar con su vida de la manera más cruel así me costara la vida, pues de un Uchiha nadie se burla. Sin embargo mi cuerpo se paralizo al escuchar hablar al ninja diciéndome, entre tartamudeos, que por favor no me esforzara, que tenía que recuperarme para poder salvar mi alma de la oscuridad en la que estaba envuelto, que aun había esperanza para mí ya que Naruto estaba dispuesto a cumplir su promesa pues me consideraba un hermano; que en cambio ella sabía que su vida no valía nada, que no gastara mis pocas energías en eliminar a alguien que ya estaba muerta en vida, aquellas palabras helaron mi sangre no solo porque se escuchaba tan llena de soledad, al igual que yo, sino que eran dichas con una voz tan cálida que por un segundo me hizo creer que no era el único que encontraba un poco de alivio a mi dolor refugiándome en la oscuridad.

Apartando de mi mente esa clase de pensamientos que me parecían ridículos, la tome con mis manos el cuello, y arriesgándome a perjudicar aun mas mi vista, active mi Sharingan empezando a cuestionarla por su actuar, que clase de ninja era que en vez de rematar a su enemigo le suelta una vez más el discurso que de memoria ya me sabía con respecto a Naruto, pero más aun le cuestiono como es que era capaz de creer que su dolor era más grande que el mío, cuando ella vivía una vida feliz en Konoha, de seguro junto a su familia, a cada palabra que le decía la presión que ejercía sobre su cuello aumentaba, mas ella no hacía nada por deshacer el agarre, al contrario fui yo quien dejo de ejercer fuerza al momento de sentir la humedad de sus lagrimas sobre mis brazos, como si de fuego se tratase me aleje de ella y con un poco más de calma volví a cuestionarla, acerca del porqué de su actuar. Entre lágrimas me dijo que lo único que buscaba era que Naruto fuera feliz y si yo regresaba él podría ser feliz por fin al tener no solo de regreso a su hermano, sino también teniendo el amor de la mujer que él amaba.

En ese instante empecé a recordar a cierta chiquilla que en la academia espiaba al dobe, y fue entonces que todo tuvo sentido, era ni más ni menos a la heredera del clan Hyuga, Huyga Hinata, a quien tenía delante de mí, y no era más que una niña mimada sufriendo por que su adorado príncipe azul no correspondía a sus sentimientos. La palabra patética salió de mis labios y ante su silencio, continué haciéndole ver lo poca cosa que se veía ante mis ojos al estar en ese estado solo porque a quien ella decía amar, jamás posaría sus ojos en ella pues desde siempre él había estado enamorado de Sakura, de un momento a otro me encontraba con un ardor en mi mejilla, se había atrevido a abofetearme, aquello de cierta manera me causo gracia, tan indefensa como un gatito ante algo tan insignificante como los sentimientos de Naruto pero como una fiera ante la bestia capaz de asesinarla solo por hacerle ver su miserable realidad. Tan divertido estaba con su comportamiento que me tomo desprevenido con sus siguientes palabras:

Uchiha-san sabe perfectamente que existe un dolor aun más profundo que el causado por una desilusión amorosa. Dentro de toda mi tristeza soy feliz pues al fin he logrado comprender la clase de sentimiento que me ha llevado a querer permanecer a lado de Naruto-kun; él, a pesar de tener todo en contra no se da por vencido, a pesar de que su destino fue marcado desde que nació condenándolo a vivir una vida llena de desprecios, a estar solo, a pesar de eso, él, él jamás voltea hacia la oscuridad, y hace poco por fin me convencí que alguien como él solo puede ser feliz a lado de alguien como Sakura-chan. Intente aferrarme a una luz que no me pertenecía, solo para intentar salir un poco de mi oscuridad.

Usted y yo no somos como Naruto-kun, por eso cuando perdió lo más valioso que tenía se refugió en la oscuridad en vez de buscar la luz, y yo…. he vivido una oscuridad marcada por el desprecio de mi familia, de un padre que se avergüenza de mí, de la falta del cariño de una madre a la cual perdí y de quien vagamente tengo recuerdos, un clan al que nunca seré digna de pertenecer por ser débil. Como puede ver Uchiha-san cada quien tiene su propio infierno.

Eso hizo que me sorprendiera por enésima vez del comportamiento de aquella mujer, pues su mirada estaba cargada de sentimientos que no podía descifrar pero que a la vez me eran tan familiares. A cada palabra pronunciada por la Hyuga me sentía identificado y de cierta manera por primera vez después de lo sucedido con mí clan sentí que alguien compartía mi soledad, todo aquello me estaba mareando, no comprendía cómo es que a pesar de encontrarse tan rota por dentro, aún tenía la convicción de querer salvar a alguien que estaba tan roto como ella, debía alejarme lo antes posible de aquella extraña mujer, antes de que terminara por perturbar la poca estabilidad que creía tener, así que sin más le di la espalda y empecé a alejarme de ella, mis pasos se detuvieron y sin ser consciente del porqué, le dije que alguien como ella con ganas de intentar salvar a un demonio no podía considerarse un ser de oscuridad, que aun cuando ella no lo viera era un ser de luz que prefería ver como se apagaba su propia luz con tal de ver brillar a los demás, y que ojala pudiera entender eso, dicho lo anterior desaparecí.

Han pasado tres semanas desde mi extraño encuentro con la Hyuga, he recuperado a la perfección mi vista y por raro que parezca no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, a tal grado que hoy me encuentro en este mismo lugar donde semanas atrás nos encontramos por primera vez, es ridículo descifrar que es exactamente lo que ha hecho que mis pasos se dirijan a este lugar y más aun pensar que ella pudiese estar aquí. Cierro mis ojos y me dedico a escuchar los sonidos del lugar, algo que hace que me sienta relajado como hace mucho no lo estaba, sin embargo la tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por el ruido provocado por el crujir de una rama, lo cual lejos de alertarme, hace que esboce una sonrisa de lado pues he reconocido su presencia, y el hecho de que ella esté aquí hace que el latir de mi corazón haga perfecta armonía con los sonidos del lugar, lentamente abro mis ojos y frente a mí se encuentra ella, sin duda alguna puedo ratificar lo que le dije la vez pasada, es un ser de luz no de oscuridad, no solo por su forma de ser, sino por su extrema belleza, de la cual no pude percatarme anteriormente pero que, de cierta forma agradezco. Ahora se, sin temor a equivocarme, que Hinata es la luz que mi oscuridad necesita y por primera vez desde que deje Konoha deseo regresar siempre y cuando Hinata sea quien esté a mi lado.

Aunque siendo un demonio es tan difícil creer que alguien como ella quiera estar a mi lado, por eso creo que es mejor olvidar todo esto que he descubierto y no orillarla o en el peor de los casos obligarla a permanecer junto a mí. Decidido doy media vuelta con la plena disposición de alejarme de ahí y dejar de soñar con algo a lo que no tengo derecho a aspirar, pero es tu dulce voz y el suave contacto de tu mano sobre la mía lo que hace no solo que me detenga, sino que una corriente eléctrica recorra mi columna, aun con temor a descubrir que se trata de un sueño me mantengo en mi posición y es cuanto me demuestras que tan valiente puedes llegar a ser pues con una determinación te colocas en frente de mi y puedo observar como tus mejillas se tornan color carmesí mientras pronuncias palabras que se quedarán grabadas por el resto de mi vida:

Uchiha-san, permítame ayudarlo a salir de su oscuridad, no como alguien que quiere salvarlo de la oscuridad, sino como la luz que necesita complementarse con la oscuridad para poder brillar y juntos desaparecer la oscuridad de nuestros corazones.

Definitivamente todo aquello me parecía un sueño, instintivamente te abrace con fuerza para evitar que te esfumaras, para comprobar que todo aquello no fuese producto de mi imaginación, porque por primera vez en mí vida comprendí que pertenecía a un lugar, no a Konoha, sino a ti Hinata, a tus brazos. Es por eso que entre tus brazos puedo por fin creer en un futuro, puedo creer que las heridas se pueden sanar, puedo comprender las razones de mi hermano, pero sobre todo puedo ser capaz de amar, de amarte sin límites y sin temor a que la oscuridad nos consuma de nuevo, pues al fin entendimos que por muy negro que se vean las cosas yo siempre tendré mí día soleado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto, es el segundo intento de historia que hago para la unica paring que me encanta, y tambien agradecer por haberse tomado la molestia de leer la otra historia. He de decir que me costo mucho scar esta y a final de cuentas no muy me agrada, quería que terminara en final tragico pero para ello tendría que extenderme más además que no le hayo pies y cabeza en algunas partes pero en fin esta hecha con cariño y con la intención de que se note **sasuhina rulz!!!! =D**


End file.
